Electronic devices, and in particular portable electronic devices (e.g., portable media players and cellular telephones), often include a camera for capturing still and/or video image data. Such an electronic device may store the captured images and/or may display images that have been previously stored or that are currently being captured. The electronic device may be operative to perform certain image-quality processing techniques on the captured image data. For example, an electronic device may perform auto-focus, auto-exposure, or white balance adjustment operations on captured image data to be displayed and/or stored. However, due to processing limitations, power limitations, and other limitations of such electronic devices, certain image-quality processing techniques may be compromised or forsaken.